


forgotten (one; from the good old days)

by meganexrock



Category: Servamp
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for c3 arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganexrock/pseuds/meganexrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for C3 Arc. Small gen piece where Tetsu tries to help Hugh regain his memories and go back to being the Hugh they all know. </p><p>(But did he really know Hugh at all...?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forgotten (one; from the good old days)

**Author's Note:**

> We are seriously lacking a Pride-pair arc in the manga. Like really...It just made me so mad Hugh got taken out so easily by Tsubaki and we couldn't even see him fight. Every servamp-eve pair has gotten some screentime fighting together (even Mikuni and Jeje with their sporadic showing) but not Tetsu and Hugh, it makes me really sad. 
> 
> Thinking about how we basically don't know anything about Hugh made me write this small piece of Pride-pair feels.  
> This is dedicated to Blair, who got me into Servamp hell. From where i'm clearly not getting out soon.

Now that things have calmed down in C3 and Mahiru has gained their trust (Somehow. Tetsu didn’t really understand, but he doesn’t really expect to either. It’s good this way; Tetsu can’t understand complicated plans, and if he’s needed for something he trusts the shorty to tell him.), they are finally moving forward.

Or they should be. But the truth is C3 doesn’t know either (or still doesn’t want to tell them, he remembers the shorty had said, muttering angrily) how to help their servamps recover from Tsubaki’s attacks.

Lily is still bedridden, slowly withering while Misono can’t do anything but pace around nervously. Tetsu feels really sorry for him: Lily was the first one to get hurt, so Misono’s been longer through this than them.

Lawless seems to be the one doing best… but they don’t really know how he would be in the future, and even if Licht says he would be glad if he died ( _Die until you die, you fucking shitty rat!_ ; _How mean , Lichtan!)_ , Tetsu knows he’s worried. It’s not his matter though, so he doesn’t say anything about it.

And then…there’s Hugh.

Tetsu can’t really say he knows Hugh very well.  He listened to the same story everyone else did when they signed their contract, and from it he just got that Hugh had been really lonely for a long time in that place and Tetsu couldn’t really be called the heir from his inn if he couldn’t even help one lonely customer… so he embraced Hugh’s presence with no problem.

Some may call him too simple, or an idiot, but Tetsu doesn’t really care… he _is an idiot_ and just a child, he doesn’t pretend to be anything he isn’t.

 Hugh had always been right; even though he looked like a kid and sometimes behaved like one, he had told Tetsu to leave everything in his hands and don’t worry about it, that Tetsu had talent and he could manage everything else.

He still doesn’t doubt  Hugh’s words…but right now, with a Hugh that can’t recognize him, a Hugh who can’t tell him what to do because he doesn’t even know what is happening , who he himself is… Tetsu wonders; if he had maybe made a mistake by not asking anything before. He knows people in the touristic world can’t really ask their clients about their private lives, it’s not proper etiquette, it’s against all their rules… but he wonders.

If maybe he had asked Hugh about more things instead of just leaving everything to him… maybe things would have gone a different way. Or at least… he would know how to help him now: because the truth is he doesn’t even know where to start. There’s just …so much he doesn’t know about his servamp.

“You don’t look very good “Says Mahiru, looking a bit exhausted himself (which is surprising, considering how much the older boy can go through looking as if it was nothing).

Tetsu’s usually emotionless face is drawn in a look of deep thought, brow burrowed and mouth in a thin line.

“I’m worried about Hugh.” He says, because if anything Tetsu’s honest; he doesn’t have anything to hide and doesn’t think Mahiru would like it if he hid. So why bother? “ I wonder if there’s any way I could help him regain his memories… ” Because right now, Hugh is…just not Hugh. And he knows Hugh would have not liked it at all to not be _himself_ , the prideful small but old vampire he is.

“Sometimes… visiting places you were in before helps. For old people.” He adds, remembering Hugh’s manners, giving the blonde a kind smile.

Tetsu nods.

“I can’t bring him back to his castle” He says looking thoughtful for a moment. “But maybe some places around here would be helpful”

Mahiru nods, still smiling. “You don’t know until you try! We could all use some air now that we can leave for a while… and this place is just madness after awhile “ He sighs, probably wishing things were simpler.

Tetsu nods again and stands up. “Thanks, Big bro”

 

&&&

 

“Are we going for a walk, young man?” Asks  Hugh in that voice that is not quite Hugh and Tetsu nods, carrying him on his shoulders like he used to.

Only Hugh is not excitedly pointing places they should go while balancing almost in an impossible way over Tetsu’s shoulder… he’s grabbing onto him as if he would fall given any moment. Fragile.

It makes something inside Tetsu ache.

“Do you remember this, Hugh?” He asks after a while.

It’s the park where they first trained with Mahiru against Mikuni.  He remembers clearly every detail…how Hugh had favored Mahiru over Mikuni, and had made him show his abilities, putting his full trust in him.

Hugh stays silent for a tense moment before he asks.

“What is this place, kind young man? Some kind of meeting place? Are we meeting someone?”

Tetsu doesn’t let himself feel disappointed and just shakes his head.

“Not this time. Let’s keep on walking”

They spent the rest of the way in silence, only broken when Hugh makes some questions about stuff he should already know.  They make Tetsu feel a little uneasy: not because he has to repeat himself; he’s dealt with a lot of ancient customers… but because this is a Hugh who he doesn’t know.  

But he’s not given up just yet.

They arrive at the inn at last, and Tetsu feels like he hasn’t been home forever even though it hasn’t been really long.  He paces through the place, not saying anything. Hugh doesn’t talk either and for a moment he even worries he has fallen asleep…or even died. (Servamps weren’t supposed to be mortal…but right now, they don’t know anything. Hugh could die at any moment and he wouldn’t be able to do anything.)

Fortunately, he’s just silently watching.

They arrive to the room Tetsu prepared for him, wood blocking the big windows.

“Do you know where this is, Hugh?”asks Tetsu at last, before carefully lowering Hugh to the ground and waiting.

Hugh steps towards the window and silently stares at it. Tetsu wishes for a miracle.

“Is this a room designed for a vampire? Such thoughtfulness…” he says, giving a small smile. “I would like very much to stay in this room, young man.”

Tetsu sighs. Of course it could not be so easy… he doesn’t let any disappointment show on his face though.

“I did this. For you, Hugh” he finally says, and Hugh looks surprised , then smiles that tiny smile that doesn’t resemble at all Hugh’s old big careless smile. His youthful smile.

(He wonders if that smile was real… if he knew Hugh at all… and just comes out empty handed.)

“I hope you can …come back here” He adds, kneeling to pick up Hugh again.

“I sure hope I can, young man, it’s a beautiful room” and even if Tetsu knows they are not talking about the same thing… he can let himself be a little happier while walking back to C3.

 

He’s never losing hope. He owes Hugh that much.

 

 


End file.
